Why Don't We Just Dance
by unforgettablemagic
Summary: JONAS. This is a one-shot based off of Josh Turners song Why Don't We Just Dance. Kevin Jonas is sick and tired of being made fun of and Danielle tries to comfort him by dancing with him. KEVIN AND DANIELLE JONAS


Heyy(: It's Katie and Jessie. And we got bored and we got an Idea for Josh Turners song, Why Don't We Just Dance, and we wanted to share it.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Song Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner

After a long day of interviews and being chased around by paparazzi, Kevin Jonas finally gets some piece and quiet.

_**Baby, why don't we just turn that TV off?  
315 channels of nothing but bad news on,**_

Once he sat down on the couch, he turned on the TV and it was already on Access Hollywood, and he was too lazy to change it.

There, they were talking about him and his brothers… of course. Then one of the announcers said that Kevin Jonas was voted ugliest Jonas Brother. He sighed, of course he would be voted as the ugliest one.

He finally got tired of it and switched to another channel: TMZ. And there, he was being made fun of.

They were calling him ugly and that he had no right to be a Jonas Brother.

_**Well it might be me  
but the way I see it,  
the whole wide world has gone crazy.  
So baby, why don't we just dance?**_

Kevin finally got sick of it and shut off the TV.

"You don't believe all those lies, do you?" his wife Danielle asked.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know…"  
"Come here," she said, offering her hand.

Kevin took Danielle's hand and they started slow dancing.

"And besides," she whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "They don't know you like I do…"

_**This a little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much.  
But when the lights go down and we move the couch,  
It's gonna be more than enough  
**_

Kevin and Danielle had no room to dance, so they moved the couch and the coffee table and Kevin dimmed the lights for extra effect.

_**For my two left feet  
And our two hearts beatin'  
nobody's gonna see us go crazy.  
**_

Kevin knew he was a clumsy dancer, but Danielle didn't care. All she cared was that she could lean her head against his chest and hear his heartbeat.

To them, they were the only two people left in the world.

_**So baby, why don't we just dance  
Down the hall,  
Maybe straight up the stairs?  
Bouncing off the wall,  
Floating on air,  
Baby, why don't we just dance?**_

Kevin and Danielle never really learned how to stay in one place while they danced, so they somehow managed to explore the whole house while slow dancing.

They soon found themselves in their bedroom. _**  
**_

_**Baby, why don't you go put your best dress on,  
And those high heeled shoes you love to lose  
As soon as the tunes come on?**_

Danielle disappeared into their closet, and emerged dressed in that Kevin bought for her on their anniversary, along with a pair of high heels he had just recently gotten her for her birthday. _**  
**_

_**On second thought,  
Just the way you are  
Is already driving me crazy.**_

Seeing her in that dress turned him on immensely, and he realized that she didn't need to be in a fancy dress to look beautiful, she was gorgeous just the way she was.

_**  
So baby, why don't we just dance  
down the hall  
Maybe straight up the stairs?  
Bouncing off the wall,  
floating on air,  
Baby, why don't we just dance?**_

They continued to dance, and they felt like they were in heaven. They were the only two people left in the world, and they liked it like that._****_

Well it might be me  
but the way I see it,  
the whole wide world has gone crazy.

"You feel better now?" Danielle asked Kevin, leaning her forehead against his.

He smiled. "I do."

"Don't believe anything those people say." Danielle told him. "I love you, and that's all that matters."

He nodded. "You're right."

_**So baby, why don't we just dance  
Oh baby [baby], why don't we just dance?**_

While staring into each others eyes, they kiss, and Danielle wraps her arms around Kevin's neck, and they start slow dancing again.

Hope you liked it! Comment and add!!!

~katie & jess(;


End file.
